Yaoi and Shounen ai short oneshots
by ArekuKawaii
Summary: These are all FMA yaoishounenai shorts... They will make you laugh, cry, and make you really surprised. Have fun reading this!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: These are some yaoi short I have written. They are all FMA! I hope you like them. They have different pairings. Ed x Roy, Ed x Envy, Al x Wrath… I hope you like them! I will write more later! Also, notice how these all start with a question word? I was bored… so what?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own FMA! But, I own these fanfics, so I therefore must own some part of it! The part I make up!_

**  
Number 1**

_A/N: This one was written when someone asked me to write it… so I wrote it in like 20 minutes (all of them are written in about that time). And this is what started me writing all the 'Question' yaoi shorts!_

'Where?' Ed was in complete darkness calling out. He was on a search for Roy, whom had called him to come to the local school building. 'Where are you?' Ed called as he groped for the wall. His hand connected with something sturdy, but it wasn't the wall.

'You found me,' Roy said slowly. Ed almost screamed. Roy had been beside him the whole time, but he hadn't been able to sense his presence. Ed normally could sense his forbidden lover.

'Why didn't you just answer?' Ed angry swings his fist toward Roy, but he only injures the air around his head. 'Are you messing with my head?' He cries. He was in a very sensitive mood, and close to tears.

'I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you.' Roy sounded very sad, but not so sincere. In fact, it didn't sound like Roy at all. 'That's right Ed, I'm not Roy. I know you can tell, that's why you didn't sense him. He tied up in the closet to floors up.'

'Who are you!' Ed exclaimed, but he already had it all figured out. He screamed and choked back his tears. 'What are you going to do to me!'

'Nothing, but I will steal a kiss.' The fake Roy slowly made his way to Ed, who was currently sprawled on the floor crying. He kissed Ed slowly, and he had to force his tongue in Ed's mouth. The fake Roy moaned. 'I love your taste. Good bye!'

'I hate you, Envy!' Ed cried through his tears. Meanwhile Envy was laughing as he fled the room.

Ten minutes later, Ed found Roy. He fell onto Roy's strong shoulder immediately. Ed cried his whole story out. When Ed finished, they fell asleep, holding each other. Envy say them and felt a pang of jealousy.

**  
Number 2**

_A/N:I don't know where this one came from… It just happened…_

'What?' Ed was confused by the sudden outburst of Roy. It had woken him up. 'What is wrong with you?' Roy yelled again, Ed was wondering whom the yelling was directed at.

'No!' The made Ed get out of Roy's comforting bed. Ed wandered over to Roy's bedroom door. As he leaned against Roy sturdy door, he found out who was being yelling at, or what was being yelled at. Roy was yelling into the phone. 'Riza!' Now Ed knew whom was receiving the yelling on the other side. Ed sneezed. 'I'm not with Ed!'

'That explained the sneeze' Ed thought, 'she must think I'm here, and she must be bad mouthing me.' At those realizations Ed felt hurt. Roy wasn't defending him. Roy growled into the phone. 'Why would Roy defend me, she doesn't know about us, and what if she didn't insult me?' Thoughts like that were speeding through Ed's mind, when the sudden snap of the phone hanging up sounded. It could have been heard in all corners of Roy's house.

'Ed? Did I wake you?' Roy had a twinge of guilt. He also had a very sad look on his face. Ed was worried about questioning it, but he wanted to know what had happened.

'It's ok' Ed commented. 'What was that all about? And why do you look so sad?'

'Riza, she knows about everything!' Roy seemed like he had lost something precious.

'Knows what kind of everything?' Ed already knew the truth, but he wanted to know that Roy could speak it. He leaped into Roy's arms. 'Just say it!' Roy's silence was hurting him.

'She found out about us.' Roy let a single tear drop. Ed had never seen him cry. 'She say or kiss last night at the bar. She's coming over. She thought I was with her. She's hurt, and I know you are too! Ed! What should I do?'

Ed let out a fresh, stream of tears onto Roy's shoulder. 'I'll leave!' Ed yelled so it would come out loud enough to be heard.

'No!' Roy was shocked. 'I love you! I won't let you leave!'

'She thinks I'm not here. And all we do is go through pain and suffering together. I should leave your heart too.' Ed was scared by what had just passed his lips. The thought he didn't want to think. Leave Roy, that's what it came to.

'No!' Roy seemed hurt by that. He planted a warm kiss on Ed's lips. 'I won't let you leave.'

'Fine!' Ed ran and grabbed his pants from Roy's floor. 'I'll be back tonight.' With that Ed left. 'She won't destroy our love!' Ed yelled as he got in his car and drove away.

**  
Number 3**

_A/N: This one came from me wanting to start my In The Bathroom Stall fic… so I wrote this before I started that fic! I don't know what it has to do with that fic though… other then the Ed x Envy thing…_

'When?' Ed sounded confused. 'When should I meet you?' Ed was talking to his little brother. 'I know where… but when? Right NOW!' Ed was surprised his brother wanted to see him so bad.

When Edward finally pulled into the right park -he had gotten lost twice- he noticed his brother was nowhere in sight.

'Envy!' Edward yelled toward the sin, who was sitting in he middle of the park on a swing.

'Took you long enough to get here!' Envy yelled back accusingly.

'You tricked me!' Ed was accusing the obvious.

'I had too!' Envy sounded hurt, but he made a good point. 'I couldn't get you here if I said 'It's Envy, come meet me at the park.' I need you Ed.'

Once again Edward was confused. Why did the sin _'need' _him?

'I know what you are thinking, Edward.' Envy sounded apologetic, 'I'm sorry to confuse you. I-I want you!'

At Envy's confession, Edward backed up into the front of his car which was parked behind him. Envy was edging toward him. Envy reached the edge of the park. Edward didn't move an inch.

'Ed' Envy moaned. He reached up and grabbed Edward's arm. He forced a rough kiss on the shorter boys lips. 'I love you, I want you! Can you see that Ed?'

Ed nodded. He let the sin kiss him again. This time the sin slipped his tongue in the blonde's mouth and searched every inch inside his mouth.

As they parted Envy felt somewhat sad. He wasn't kissing the beautiful, short, blonde anymore.

'Envy, I want you too.' Edward confessed, surprising the sin that was still leaning close to Ed. 'I love you!'

**  
Number 4**

_A/N: I went somewhat violent in this one. I don't understand why it ended that way… It just happened. All the ones from this one forward have been written today! Anyway, this one sorta just came out as I went…_

'Why?' Roy was hurt and confused. 'Why did you betray me?'

'It's not like a betrayed you!' Ed shot back with his head down.

'Then what is it?' Roy yelled back. He really wanted to hit the blonde.

'It's just that, I don't love you anymore.' Ed answered uneasily. He backed up a bit. 'I'm sorry, but I don't.'

'Then, that is how you justify what you did? You don't love me!' Roy was close to tears, and he just never cried. 'So, you think it's right to go behind my back and kiss other guys before you break up with me?'

Edward wanted to counter what he was accused of, but it was true. He had kissed Envy, before he had broken up with Roy. He was planning on breaking quietly with Roy, but Roy had found out of his fling with Envy. 'I'm sorry Roy, but I haven't been able to reach you for a week, and I love him!'

At that remark, Roy raised his fist and drove it hard into the blondes stomach. Edward fell over and coughed. Ed was hurt on the ground and for once it didn't effect Roy.

'Roy?' Edward managed to catch his breathe.

'I hope you'd like to know, while I was with you, I was with Riza!' Roy yelled and spat at the blonde. Thinking his job was done Roy started to walk away.

'You did the same thing I did! You over reacted!' Edward stopped Roy in his tracks.

'I did it for her, she wanted me. I never wanted her. You want Envy. This is different.' Roy said slowly. 'But now I know I love her with all my heart!'

'You're heartless Roy! How can you love?' Ed yelled back still on the floor. 'And you did the exact same thing. Quite thinking you are all high and mighty and realize you aren't all that different then me!'

'I am more superior to you! Don't ever talk to me again!' Roy kicked Ed.

'I hope Riza leaves you!' Edward yelled, he was showing every emotion now. With one more kick to his body -this time in the head- Ed was knocked out and Roy left.

**  
Number 5**

_A/N; This one was fun to write! For it is really cute! I have never used this couple before, so I like it! He is sorta getting to know his feelings._

'Who?' Edward wondered who his brother was talking about.

'You know that one kid we met, Wrath?' Al brought that out slowly.

'Yeah, I know him… What about him?' Ed thought he already knew.

'I feel weird around him. Sort of like I'm attracted to him.' Al sounded overly confused, and Ed had been right about what Al was going to say.

'You probably have a crush on him' Ed told his little brother.

'A crush!' Al was surprised.

'It is natural!' Ed assured his brother. He was happy for Al, he had been so depressed lately and could use someone to help him with that. Ed had tried to help, but it made things worse every time.

'How do I know for sure?' Al was confused. It sounded like he needed to be told everything about love and that kind of stuff.

'You feel weird around him, you feel attracted to him! What other proof do you need?' Ed almost yelled getting excited for Al.

'Well, how do I know he likes me?' Al asked still uncertain.

Ed pulled him into a hug. 'Why don't you ask him?' Ed made a simple suggestion that Al instantly pushed aside. 'Well, then, does h blush around you lots?' Al nodded. 'Does he like to be near you?' Al nodded again. 'Then ask him out! That's about all I can say! He likes you too!'

Al was surprised that his brother would just come out at him like that. Al knew he should. He would! He would ask him to the movies tomorrow!

'Go ask him now!' Ed suggested. At that Al ran out the door to Wrath's house.

The next day, Ed was home alone for Wrath and Al were on their date.

**  
Number 6**

_A/N: I wrote this because the last one was so cute! They are trying to find out how to kiss…I just love this one!_

'How?' Wrath asked Al. They were sitting in Al's small room.

'Well, I've never done this either. I'm new to it too!' Al replied.

'Isn't you're brother gay?' Wrath asked. 'Have you seen him kiss his boyfriends?'

'WRATH!' Al yelled. 'What if Ed hears you? And yes to both questions.'

Wrath smirked. 'Well, let's do what you have seen before.'

Al blushed. He had seen his brother do many things. He had walked in on him many times.

'Not that stuff!' Wrath shot at Al, knowing what he was thinking by his blushing face. Wrath thought his blushing face was cute, so he jumped on top of Al. Al started to struggle.

'What are you doing?' Al asked as he realized he couldn't get free no matter how hard he tried.

'Trying to kiss you!' Wrath placed his lips on Al's. Al moaned as Wrath pushed his lips forcefully onto his mouth. That allowed him to get his tongue in the young blonde's mouth.

As they broke the kiss, Al commented, 'You seem experienced.'

Wrath blushed. He had practiced before he had come to Al's house. He had been making out with an orange. Al knew not to question further. So he just kissed the small boy on top of him.

'I love you.' Al whispered into Wrath's ear.

'I love you too!' Wrath whispered back. They kissed again.

**  
Extra!**

_A/N: Aren't you all special! You get to read an extra one! I wrote this today at school. At lunch… I was really bored… I got my friend to give me too characters and a word and this is what I come up with! The characters she gave me: Roy and Armstrong, the word: Love! I was really bored!_

'The sparkles are scaring me Armstrong!' Roy yelled as he ran away from Armstrong. Armstrong was shirtless again and they were running down the highway.

'But Roy, my love!' Armstrong yelled as Roy ran farther away. Roy was just out of Armstrong's reach, this really bugged the big guy.

'No!' Roy screamed in terror.

'ROOOOOY!' Armstrong yelled. 'I love you!'

'You're evil sparkles of doom!' Roy tripped on a rock.

'Thank you for falling!' Armstrong shouted as he caught up. 'You are now mine.'

Roy screamed as he was swallowed in a hug from those huge arms.

'Get away!' Roy was crying now. He was slapping toward Armstrong's face, but only injured the air around him.

'I love you!' Armstrong announced as he tried to kiss Roy. Suddenly a car hit Armstrong.

Armstrong woke up on his desk again. He was drooling everywhere.

'It was only a dream,' Armstrong sat up. 'Again!'

This was his eighth time that he had that dream. He has never gotten Roy in the end yet.

_  
A/N: I hope you liked those… If you liked the last one… you can give me two characters (FMA, Yaoi/ Shounen-ai couple) and a word… you can see what I come up with… 5 fics per chapter I hope! I will also add random ones I write, that I write just whenever! Keep reading! Also check out my other stuff if you liked this! I hope some of them made you laugh!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is an update! OMG! LOL… Well, I've been in and out of writers block for the last little while. But I've managed to write these. I hope you enjoy them. I have some other stuff I while add later. Any review when you are done!

* * *

**Number 1**

**Roy X Roy**

A/N: I was bored and I figured, 'It's probably never been done before!' So here you go!

* * *

Roy was sitting in his office. He felt so bored, he thought it was taking over his body.

He glanced at his mirror. His hair was done perfectly today. He loved his smile. In fact, he loved himself.

He got out of his chair, and wandered toward the mirror. He was turning himself on. It felt very weird.

'You're so handsome!' Roy whispered to his reflection. He placed his lips on the mirror. He kissed his reflection. He was kissing himself.

He paused. 'I wish I could tongue myself.' He whispered to his reflection. He thought about that for a moment. Suddenly he had the urge to try and licked the length of the mirror. He was in full make out mode with himself. He moaned. He was really getting into this.

The door to his office swung open. He jumped as he saw Meas and Havoc�s reflections in the mirror.

'Um… We'll leave you to do… Whatever you are doing.' The end the awkward moment, Havoc closed the door.

Outside the door, Meas and Havoc started laughing ad they walked away. They told everyone in the building how Roy was into himself.

Meanwhile Roy had gone back to kissing his reflection. He didn't realize everyone was hearing about this outside.

* * *

**Number 2**

**Riza X Winry**

A/N: I realize this is shoujo-ai… Don't point it out to me. I hope you like it though. I think it's a bit corny. But I love this pairing!

* * *

Winry was walking toward her favourite lunch table with her pudding. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a short boy ran into Winry. Her pudding fell on her. He apologized to her and walked away.

Now, wearing her pudding she sat down at her favourite table. She heard a girly giggles behind her. She wanted to disappear. She could feel her face heat up. It got much brighter, her face, when the giggling girl sat beside her.

�That was funny.� The girl said. Winry knew that voice. She hadn�t dared to look at the girl yet. Winry was too embarrassed.

Suddenly, under Winry�s lowered nose, was pudding. �Have mine.� The girl was offering it to Winry.

Winry, still red in the face, looked up at a kind smile. It was Riza, she was smiling at Winry.

�Thank you.� Winry mumbled. She quietly ate the pudding, while Riza ate a sandwich.

They were both quiet for a while. Winry started to blush and Riza broke the silence.

�Why are you blushing?� Riza asked, making Winry�s blush that really broke the silence.

�Um� I just thought-� Winry stopped mid-sentence. Riza looked down at Winry. Winry looked at her feet.

�Thought what?� Riza was interested in whatever it was now. Winry was having a really hard time throwing it out in the open.

�Um� That you�re very attractive.� Winry glanced up at Riza. It was Riza�s turn to blush. �Did you not, um, know I was bi?� Winry asked.

�No� But, so am I.� Riza said, �I haven�t told anyone, because I�m scared of what they�ll think.�

�Wanna do something later?� Winry asked.

�Sure!� Riza smiled, it felt good to tell someone the truth. In fact, she had known Winry was bisexual. Riza had hoped Winry would say something so Riza would have a chance to tell Winry the truth.

�How about pizza and a movie, at my place this weekend?� Winry asked.

�Sure,� Riza suddenly felt shy.

They sat in silence as they finished their food. They both knew they would be doing this often.

* * *

**Number 3**

**Ed X Al**

A/N: As requested by Kitty Elric… I think this one is cute!

* * *

A loud cough came from the doorway. It made Al jump. A thump on the floor followed. This worried Al. He was scared to see what he�d find.

�H-hello?� He calls from the living room. Alphonse sits for about two minutes without a reply. Now curious, he gets up to see what it was.

�Oh my gosh!� Al yells as he sees Ed collapsed on the floor. �Are you ok, Ed?�

When silence was the only reply, Al got worried. AL checked to see if his older brother was alive. Good, he was. He had a bad fever though. Ed had been working himself too hard lately.

Al got Ed to the bed with some struggle. Grabbing some medicine and a glass of water, he got Ed to take some medicine. Ed was fast asleep. Al put a cold compress on Ed�s forehead.

Al jumped as the phone rang. �I�ll be back brother.�

Al came back to see Edward shaking. Alphonse went wide eyed. What would he do now? He wrapped Ed up in a blanket. The blonde was scared for his brother.

�I�ll take care of you.� Al held Ed�s hand tightly. He wouldn�t leave Ed�s side until he was better. �I love you. Always.� Al gave a small peck on Ed�s check. Ed would get better soon.

* * *

**Number 4**

A/N: This is the last one as requested by Kitty-Inuyasha. This one was fun to write too.

* * *

**Envy X Roy**

**Word: Lemon**

Envy moaned. It felt so good, to get out of the sun and all. He had gone into the closest building. Which building was this? It was pretty big and decently air conditioned.

Envy walked up to the first person he saw. This person just so happened to be sitting at the front desk.

�Where am I?� Envy asked her slowly.

She flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Before answering she flashed him a flirtatious smile. �You�re at a hotel. It�s reserved for state alchemists today. I don�t believe you�re one of them.�

Envy flinched as she giggled. She sounded like Lust. He noticed she had unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt while he had walked over. She was almost as big as Lust in that manner.

�I while never lower myself to that status of a state alchemist!� Envy suddenly realized what she had just said. �Anou, not being rude, gomen but I met a state alchemist before and he was-� Envy paused to think of the perfect word. �-really stupid and they are just dogs of the military!�

�I see.� She seemed upset. Envy didn�t care anymore. Why worry what she thought of him?

Envy turned around to walk away, but with a sudden crash he ran into a taller man. This man looked to be rather young. His jet black hair was messed up and he had a gash on his left cheek.

�Are you ok?� Envy asked. Why did he care so much today? Did Lust spike his coffee this morning? Well, it wouldn�t be the first time she had.

�No, do I look ok to you?� The man asked snappishly.

Envy jerked back. This man needed some loving and caring.

�Sir, would you like the lemon in your-� The girl was cut of by the mans hand.

�Darla, what did I tell you about my drinks?� He spat.

�Only talk about then in your room.� She answered smoothly, yet added. �But, you haven�t been in your room all day, sir.�

He glared and pulled Envy to his room.

�Darla, I am now in my room,� He yelled at her because she loyally followed him. �And don�t bother me while the door is closed.� With that he slammed the door.

He sized up Envy. He let out a �humph� and decided it was about time he introduced himself.

�I�m Roy. A state alchemist. I overheard you yell at that blonde.� Roy smirked at the glaring sin. �Care to see a real state alchemist at work?�

Envy just keep on glaring.

�That stupid alchemist you met�� Roy paused to pick the perfect word to downsize Edward Elric, �He wouldn�t happen to be the Fullmetal pipsqueak?�

It had been used WAY too many times, but Roy couldn�t give a damn about it. He liked it.

�Yeah, why?� Envy tried to keep his sentences at the minimum.

�He isn�t the one to go to see a real state alchemist. He follows his own rules, not the militaries.� Roy was trying to make this stranger think Roy and Ed were really different. They were, but they were similar too.

�What makes you better then him?� Envy winced at Roy�s quick glare.

�Well, I know what you�ve done with him.� Roy raised a brow as Envy looked shocked.

�What do you mean?� Envy asked.

�I mean, I can show you more pleasure.� Roy laughed as Envy�s jaw dropped.

�What?� Envy exclaimed.

�Well,� Roy stepped toward Envy and unbuttoned his own shirt. Envy wanted this but was scared. Envy pealed of his shirt, for Roy was shirtless now. Roy grabbed Envy�s shoulders and threw him on the bed.

�Are you sure you�re ready?� Roy didn�t like scared little boys.

�Yes� Envy said confidently.

With that Roy discarded his belt. His pants followed. He was now in his boxers. Roy ripped off Envy�s skirt-like thing.

Envy looked up at Roy with his messy hair and his cut was a bit intimidating. Envy felt Roy�s eyeing his body. He suddenly felt a bit self conscious.

Roy�s eyes wandered around the room for a moment. He shut the curtains that led to the balcony. He also locked the door, both balcony door and main door. Armstrong had a knack fro jumping into any unlocked door possible when it was unannounced. He thought it was a blast to see peoples shocked faced when he walked in on them. The bed looked so nice. Roy knew the pillows and sheets would soon be astray though.

Roy, now as naked as Envy, who was completely naked, straddled Envy�s hips. Envy hand a tingly feeling shot down his body. Roy noticed this and kissed Envy�s neck. More tingly sensations shot through Envy�s body. Roy made his way to Envy�s navel with his lips. Slow, soft kisses on Envy�s slightly tan body. Roy licked Envy�s belly button. Envy let a slow moan escape his candy-sweet lips. Roy liked that sound, so he licked Envy�s belly button again. This made Envy moan louder.

Roy looked into the sins dark eyes and smirked. Envy felt pleasure even in Roy�s smirk. Man, Roy was good. Already was he better then the Fullmetal squirt.

Roy placed a finger at Envy�s entrance. He slowly inserted it. Envy flung his head back as Roy inserted two more digits. Envy let out a pleasurable howl.

�This isn�t even the real thing.� Roy laughed.

Roy took out his fingers and thrust the �real thing� inside Envy. That one swift motion caused Envy�s back to arch, trying to get more of Roy inside him. Roy liked the sins eagerness. Roy slowly rocked back and forth. He held onto Envy�s swollen member and moved his hands up and down in the same motion as his body.

Envy�s breath was getting harsh. While realizing that, Roy noticed his own breathing was rough.

Roy suddenly got rougher and faster with his pace. Envy ran his nails down Roy�s back.

�ROY!� Envy called out in pleasure.

�Uhn.� Roy replied, undignified.

Roy rocked his body a bit faster. He hit Envy�s spot as they both climaxed together.

Exhausted Roy positioned himself beside Envy. They looked deeply into each others eyes.

�Much better than Fullmetal.� Envy smiled, very pleased.

* * *

A/N: I'm done! I hope you liked it! I while update later! Please review and if you have any ideas just remember, two names and a word… or if you have an actual idea but don't know how to write it out. I will for you! Thanks and bye! Keep reading! 


End file.
